


Holy Hands

by CapricaM1983



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricaM1983/pseuds/CapricaM1983
Summary: Holy Hands, oh they make me a sinner..





	

This hiatus is killing me.. So enjoy some Shandy morning smut...

All mistakes are my own, since I use my iPhone to write my stories.

Sharon rapidly blinks her eyes, till they adjusted to the morning rays that burst through the curtains, waking her up from her slumber. Slowly stretching her entire body under the silk bed sheets. Once her body was done stretching she looks over at Andy's sleeping form. His face free from the worry wrinkles about his currant health issues and wrinkles from old age, his mouth ajar as he snored softly while Sharon watched him sleep. Sharon rolled on to her side, resting her head on the palm of her hand while she watched her lover sleep peacefully. Sharon's other hand slowly moved the silk sheets down her lovers body until it was slightly just above his hips. Underneath these silk sheets laid hidden something Sharon wanted so badly to be sheathed between her legs. Giving her body, mind, and soul the release she so desperately craved. But first she wanted to savor this moment with her lover sleeping in their new place.

Sharon ran her fingertips along his forehead, traveling down the bridge of his nose. Lifting her fingertips up as Andy snored loudly and said her name, but falling back to sleep. Sharon waited till his breathing shallowed out. Beginning again she trailed her fingertips down the tip of his nose and along his lips. Shivering when his warm breath hits the palm of her hand when he breathed out through is mouth. Her fingertips continued gliding down along his chin grinning from his stubble tickling her hand. Her fingertips trailing down his throat and glides along each collarbones. Sharon sits up and remove their silk sheets off of them. She straddled his hips, while her hands hovering over his body as she watched him sleep.

Slowly placed her hands over his chest, waiting a few minutes to continue her movements. The palms of her hands moving down his chest, she hums when his coursed hair from his chest thread between her fingers. Trailing down past his belly button and brings them back up to his chest. Where Sharon leans forward softly kissing her lovers face, hovering over his lips. She ghostly touched his lips, not once but twice. Silently praying that Andy does not wake up. Sharon placed light kisses along his jawline and down his throat. Moving her lips down his chest slowly trailing dry kisses down his stomach where she kissed every imperfection and that scar from Mr. Harris.

As Sharon kissed her way along his stomach, she could feel him responding to her kisses. His shaft poking her stomach. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan and waking him up. Sharon straightened up her body, moving backwards on her knees, grinning wickedly as she saw his shaft semi saluting her. Sharon licked her lips as she slowly lowered her face. Her warm breath hitting the tip of head his shaft, smirking as his shaft twitched and grew in size. As Sharon lowers her face licking her lips in anticipation of the salty taste Andy will be providing shortly. Moving closer, hovering over his shaft so her mouth would be soon encasing his morning erection.

Sharon looked up at her lovers sleepy face, grinning wickedly as she lowered herself. Sharon wrapping her right fingers around his shaft and she stuck out her tongue, gliding it from the back of his balls, applying just enough suction to feel his shaft stiffen in her hand. Continuing to lick up the length of his shaft and finally twirled the head of his manhood. Grinning when she hears Andy moan her name, thrusting his hips up, and felt his hands move along her arm and threaded through her hair.

"God Sharon." Andy said sleepily, smiling while he moved his hands further into her hair. "Fuck." He chocked out, while his body shivered from the pleasure she was about to give him.

Sharon hums when she enclosed her hot wet mouth went around his shaft, twirling her tongue around his head and down the length of his shaft as she slowly takes his entire length into her throat. Her left hand adjusting its grip on his balls while running index finger under his chode. Moaning when Andy thrusted his hips again in her face. Sharon hums knowing that Andy loved when she did that to his balls while taking him completely in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Sharon." He choked out between breaths. "Ohhhhhh.." Andy moaned when he felt her tongue twirl around his head. With her mouth and right hand pumping his shaft in sync, her left hand massaging and pulling on his balls. Andy tried to keep his eyes open to watch his lover sucking on his shaft. He was in a trance by the way his shaft glistened from her saliva and the vibrations that traveled through her mouth on to his shaft and through his entire body with each long hum she made, making his shaft throb, twitch, and ready to blow his load into her mouth at any given second.

"Shit, Sharon." He moans loudly, his eyes closed tightly as she moved her head farther down into his lap, taking his entire length down her throat. "Ohhhh yeahhh." Andy said blissfully, his hands tightly holding onto her head.

Sharon knew he was getting close, so she slowly back her mouth away from his shaft, her hand slowly pumping him while she blow her warm breath on his head. Sharon smirked when Andy groaned and thrusted his hips up, hoping to feel her hot mouth surrounding him again. Sharon hums when she took his shaft back into her mouth, circling her tongue around his head tasting his saltiness.

Andy felt like his body was about to explode as Sharon continued to glide down and sucking on his manhood. His stomach muscles tightened and his entire body tingled. He knew that Sharon knew he was getting closer to the edge and it wasn't helping that she was humming along with each stroke.

Andy pulled on Sharon's hair and flipped them over. His body now hovering over hers. He looked down at her swollen pink lips that glistened from her morning blow job she just gave him. Leaning down he captured her lips in a lazy, but passionate kiss, he moaned when Sharon wrapped her legs around his hips and his body collapsed on top of hers. Sharon's arms moved behind his back and her finger gliding up and down his spine, she smiled up at Andy. "Good morning." She replied cheerfully, between swollen pink lips.

Andy pulled away smiling down at Sharon. "It's defiantly a very good morning." He said a little out of breath.

Sharon hums, moving her hands behind his head pulling him down for another passionate kiss. Their hands traveling along each other's bodies. Andy kissed down along her neck, licking and nipping at her sensitive spot just below her left ear. His warm breath making her moan and grinding her center along his shaft that was poking her.

"Not yet, my dear. I have plans for you." Andy whispered in her ear, while sucking on her lower earlobe. He grinned when he hears her whimper and she loosens her legs from around his waist.

Andy glides his hands down her sides and cups her breasts. His lips leaving a trail of wet warm kisses down her breast. His face hovering over her right breast letting his warm breath tease her as he ran the tip of his nose around her nipple. He grins when Sharon moans and thrusts her chest into his face. Andy lifts his head to see Sharon with her big emerald eyes begging him to touch her. His callous warm hands molding her breasts into his hands as his thumbs glides along her perky nipples. He grins when her chest rises and seconds later falls with each breath she takes in and then out.

"Andy, please." Sharon whimpers, her racing in anticipation of his mouth on her breast. She closed her eyes as her center throbbed and started to getting wetter just thinking of his touches.

As much as he wanted to hear her beg, his shaft and his entire body have other plans. His hand lifted her left breast and started trailing his tongue along the underside of her breast nipping at her soft flesh. He grinned when Sharon moaned and rose her chest and hips up. Trailing wet kisses from her left breast along on her breast bone moving to do the exact same thing to her right breast. Andy moans as Sharon whimpers his name as her nails dig into his scalp.

His warm mouth latches onto her right nipple, twirling his tongue along her hard peek, moaning while his left hand tweaked her left nipple. Grinning while he nipped on her nipple as Sharon hissed from pleasure, soon she was humming as his tongue soothed her nipple. His mouth moving to give her left breast the same attention as the right one. His mouth latching onto her left nipple sucking greedily on it, like a newborn child. While Sharon held tightly onto his head as he nipped, sucked, pulled on her nipple with his teeth.

Both moaning when Sharon rocked her hips against his, feeling his hard manhood poking her wet, throbbing entrance. Andy moved his mouth up along her chest till his mouth was upon hers, both of their tongues collided as their hips rocked against on another. His holy hands moving up along her body cupping her face and deepening their heated kiss. Andy swallowing her moans as his hands traveled back down her body, his hands on the outside of her thighs. He grins when he feels her legs shifting a little higher and her calves move behind his butt pulling him fully against her.

Both moaning loudly in another's mouths when his shaft is pushed fully in to her folds. Both of them taking a minute to enjoy their connection, their kisses filled with so much passionate that they felt their bodies would burst into flames, but burned slowly as if time had stopped. Their hands roaming along each other's bodies, both feeling the heat from the palms of their hands as they glide along one another's flesh. Hearts racing, bodies burning, breathing heavy, his shaft twitching inside her wet folds, and her center throbbing for the friction their bodies will be making when they start to move in unison.

Sharon matched Andy's pace, slowly pulling his shaft out of her folds just barely leaving his head inside to pushing completely into her. Andy moans when Sharon lifts her legs and hips up matching his thrusts, his shaft hitting her spot making her moan into his mouths. Soon both of them picked up the pace, their bodies soon forming a thin layer of sweat. Sharon positioned her legs around Andy's, and seconds later flipped them over.

Andy looked up at Sharon, who has the biggest smile on her lips, her dark emerald eyes sparkling down at him as she sat up on his lap. Her hands resting on his heaving sweaty chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly under the palms of her hands. Lowering herself down kissing him, both moaning as his hands moved up along her ass cheeks, up her back, and along her sides, then back to her ass holding her their. Andy moans loudly in Sharon's mouth when she clenches and release her walls along his hard throbbing shaft. Humming when Andy thrusts his hips upwards, enjoying the feel of power she has over him.

Sharon moves her upper body up and starts a slow pace. Their eyes locked on each other as their bodies slowly moved. Sharon closed her eyes as his hands moved from her ass to her hips, and up along her side. The sensation that his hands created was always mind blowing. The electricity that flowed from his holy hands, made her a sinner. Quickening her pace as she rode Andy's hard shaft. Soon the walls of their bedroom echoing with sounds of her moan and loud hums as she grew closer to the edge.

Andy watched Sharon in amazement, how every-time his hands roamed her body and found purchase on her breasts, how truly wild Sharon can be. It made his manhood harder, his heart race faster, hearing her moans of pure pleasure, and the sound of their lower bodies smacking together from her juices that flowed freely. She was beautiful, the way the sweat glistened on her body, and the way her sweat would just trickle down between her breast. While his hands massaging her breasts, twerking her nipples with his index finger and thumb. He growled as she moans loudly, thrusting her hips harder into him. Grinning while she whimpers, she was almost ready to come as she lowers her body onto his. Her jaw resting against his forehead as they both thrust wildly against each other both breathing heavy.

"ANDY!" Sharon moans loudly as she rode Andy, not stopping as she continues to thrust onto his hard shaft. Not minding his fingertips are digging into her hips and his teeth biting down on her collar bone.

"SHARON!" Andy growls into her flesh as she continued to ride him. His hands digging into her soft flesh of her sweaty hips.

Sharon collapsed onto Andy, humming when he wraps his arms around her sweaty body, enjoying the feel of her on top of him. Both breathing heavy, their hearts racing rapidly. Andy placing kisses along her moist forehead, down the side of her face, and started sucking on her earlobe, while whispering how much he loved her. He grins when he hears her hums in response to his loving words.

The End


End file.
